I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Kouga só queria uma chance. E em uma noite fria, no fundo de uma caverna, Kagome decidiu lhe dar a oportunidade de lhe fazer feliz.


**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Único**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: Este fanfic foi feito especialmente para concorrer ao concurso do animes spirits de songfics. Eu fiquei sabendo do concurso à tarde e como não quis deixar de participar, fiz este fanfic rapidinho (na verdade em meia hora). Hehehe!!!**

**Kagome e Kouga (amo este lobinho!!!).. Espero que vocês gostem. **

**A musica é do grupo AEROSMITH, e eu sou apaixonada pela letra. Acho que tem tudo a ver com o gostosão do Kouga. Bom... O fanfic não foi betado, então, desculpas pelos erros.. Mas se eu passasse pra minha beta Cat-chan, não daria tempo de entrar no concurso.**

**Bjokas!!!**

**27/06/2007**

_**Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar**_

_**Ver o seu sorriso enquanto dorme**_

O corpo dela estremeceu. O frio era intenso dentro daquela caverna. Mesmo a manta feita com a pele de algum animal não ajudava em nada a afastar a umidade que o ar carregava. Ele tinha medo que ela adoecesse, pois Kagome não era acostumada a dormir num lugar tão mal protegido.

Aproximando-se ele colocou a mão sobre seu rosto. Febre ela não tinha, mas tremia compulsivamente. Onde estava Inuyasha que ainda não havia voltado? Kouga encontrou o grupo de Kagome no meio da floresta. O inverno fazia com que todos viajassem mais devagar. O perigo de alguma doença afetar alguém era grande. O lobo era um youkai poderoso, mas entendia o porquê da decisão de Inuyasha de parar a noite para descansar. Kagome era frágil e talvez não resistisse a um inverno tão rigoroso.

Sorrindo ele pensou na sorte que estava tendo. O meio youkai de cabelos prateados sentiu a presença daquela miko com cara de defunto e foi atrás dela sem ao menos olhar para trás. Deixou Kagome sozinha e o lobo nem pensou duas vezes em assumir a posição de seu guardião.

Mas por Kami! Ele estava sendo um péssimo guardião! A moça da era futura passava frio e sofria pelo abandono. E Kouga não podia fazer nada para lhe ajudar.

Ele a amava. Tinha por ela todos os mais puros e fortes sentimentos que um homem pode ter por uma mulher. Mas sabia que não era correspondido. Tocou-lhe a face e ficou admirando aquela beleza pura e doce. Faria tudo para que Kagome o quisesse. Mas sabia que era impossível que ela esquecesse o maldito cara de cachorro.

_**Enquanto você está longe e sonhando**_

_**Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição**_

Ele poderia passar a vida olhando seu rosto, ouvindo sua respiração. Como uma deusa intocável, ele a venerava. Porque o destino era tão injusto para não lhe permitir viver aquela paixão? Porque ela não podia correspondê-lo?

_**Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre**_

_**Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu valorizo**_

Kouga pensou então em como Inuyasha não merecia os sentimentos da menina. Ele havia corrido atrás de outra e havia deixado àquela jóia rara sem pena.

Mais uma vez ele a ouvir suspirar e se encolher como uma gatinha assustada. Então ele decidiu lhe fazer companhia. Puxando um pouco a manta para cima, ele deitou do seu lado e a puxou contra si. Iria aquecê-la. Que todos os falsos moralismos fossem para o inferno. Ele não iria deixá-la passar frio!

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos**_

_**Não quero pegar no sono**_

_**Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby**_

_**E eu não quero perder nada**_

_**Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você**_

_**O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente**_

_**E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby**_

_**E eu não quero perder nada**_

-Kouga...

A voz límpida dela o acordou do torpor. Ela o olhava num misto de susto e aconchego. Então os seus olhos brilharam entre lagrimas.

-Ele não voltou?- ela perguntou.

Não. Inuyasha ainda não havia voltado e ele odiava aquele imbecil por magoá-la tanto. O meio youkai não merecia os sentimentos de alguém tão doce e pura quanto Kagome.

_**Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater**_

_**E imaginando o que você está sonhando**_

-Algo deve ter impedido o cara de cachorro de ter voltado. –ele se ouviu dizendo.

Era tão claro que estava mentindo que Kouga sentiu a língua doer. Detestava ter que fazer aquilo, mas não queria que ela sofresse.

-Algo ou alguém? – ela perguntou num murmuro.

A boca dela tremeu numa angustia e sem perceber ele reagiu. Não! Não aceitava que alguém tão doce e inocente quanto ela sofresse... Não era justo! Então, numa tentativa de consolo ele aproximou os lábios.

_**Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo**_

_**Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos**_

_**Eu só quero ficar com você**_

_**Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre**_

Ela ficou assustada, mas logo aceitou o carinho. Estranhamente a boca de Kouga se ajustou perfeitamente e os dois beijaram-se sem receio. Era delicioso! Um afeto inexplicável.

_**Não quero perder um sorriso**_

_**Não quero perder um beijo**_

Quando os lábios se separaram os olhos se encontraram. A boca dela, úmida por seu beijo, ainda tremia, mas nos olhos existia um fogo, um sentimento que não era nada parecido com o medo.

Havia esperança para ele!

_**Bom, eu só quero ficar com você**_

_**Aqui com você, apenas assim**_

-Eu amo você, Kagome...

_**Eu só quero te abraçar forte**_

_**Sentir seu coração perto do meu**_

-Kouga...

-Uma chance... Somente uma chance para fazer você feliz...

A resposta veio de um jeito que ele nunca esperou. Ao invés de lhe explicar os motivos do porque eles não poderiam ficar juntos, a moça o enlaçou pelo pescoço e lhe beijou mais uma vez.

_**E ficar aqui neste momento**_

_**Por todo o resto dos tempos**_

Então ela disse Sim.


End file.
